Stellar Love
by Nimiko
Summary: How can one love something that isn't human. How can they be torn between two friends that helped her through so many things. How can she avoid the heartache that is to follow. Loki x Lucy and Grey x Lucy rated m for content and certain situations.
1. Chapter One

**AN: Guys I am so in love with Fairy Tail! I'm even planning on getting a tattooof their symbol. I don't know where though. I'm kinda thinking about having it where Kana has hers. Oh. So My current shipping mode for FT is: Natsu x Lucy, Loki x Lucy, and Gray x Lucy. xD All those couples rock so fuckin' much it puts all the other FT pairings to shame!~ So anyway. This is my first FT Fanfic so please enjoy.**

-------

Leo aka Loki lounged about at his Zodiac Palace. A fake smile was displayed on his face. He heard from Plue that Taurus once again pervertedly put the moves on Lucy when she summoned him. He's been good friends with the bull for a long time seeing that they're both from the Zodiac, but when he puts the moves on Lucy he just about annoys him as much as the rat annoys the foolish cat(1). '_That perverted idiot just doesn't know when to stop._' He ran his slender fingers through his hair.

**"Open the Gate to Leo!"**

A smirk played on his lips. "Sounds like it's my cue." In an instant he was standing in front of Lucy.

"Waaaaaaaaaaah!~" The Stellar Spirit Mage in front of his key wielder shrieked. "How do you have so many Ecliptic Keys!"

"Listen you look like a nice girl," Loki said. The girl nearly swooned from his smile. "But you're no match for Lucy. So please just turn away now. I really don't want to have to show you no mercy. I'm the protective lion from the Zodiac. So don't mess with my owner."

"You haven't seen the last of me, Lucy Heartphilia!" The girl with the frizzy pigtails wailed as she summoned her Stellar Spirit the Winged Horse Pegasus(2) and rode off into the sky while crying some obscene things.

"Strange." Loki turned towards Lucy who was not even sweating.

"Huh?"

"I was referring to your little friend there."

"Well you can go back now."

"No thanks I want to enjoy the fresh air some more."

"Fine then, but if you start feeling sick please go back."

"Che..." Loki crossed his arms as he walked besides his owner. "I can last more than an hour in the human world."

"Well since you're here you can help me with my grocery shopping."

"Didn't you just buy some?" He laughed. "For a chick you sure do eat a lot!"

"No I don't!" She huffed. "Gray, Natsu, and Erza _invited _themselves over, and Natsu challenged Grey to an eating contest. Erza then joined too. Before long they at everything."

"Same ol' same ol'"

"You got that right."

-------

It was nightfall when they finally arrived back at her place with arms full of groceries, and to her surprise there was no fire eating idiot, a half naked man, nor a bad ass chick welcoming her into her house. A note was neatly placed on her desk. It read:

Dear Lucy-Chan,

Erza really felt bad about eating all your food, and she severely beat Natsu up for challenging me to an eating contest.....Even though no one asked her to join.....Anyway. We took up a job request to pay you back the money.

From, Gray.

Lucy's face fell. "They went on a job without me." She wailed dramatically.

"Don't be so down." Loki said.

"I just don't like being left out." The blonde-haired girl sighed. "It's just so boring when you're not doing a job."

"Well we can make our own _**fun**_."

"Wah?" Lucy said as she turned around to look at her friend. To her surprise Loki was standing right behind her.

"_Master_ I want to please you."

"You do please me. Many things I've accomplished I simply couldn't do it without you. You're one of my best Stellar Spirits." Lucy corked a brow. "When you say _Master_ it doesn't sound so innocent."

"You seriously mis-understood me." He leaned forward and whispered into her ear. "It wasn't meant to sound innocent."

"L-L-Le-Lo--Loki?!"

"I might be a Stellar Spirit, but I do know how to please a woman." He caged Lucy in by putting an arm on either side. Loki dipped his head and kissed her neck. "I've had many women, and when I say many I really mean it." His eyes shifted upward to take a glance at her expression. Her expression was mixed with disgust from what he just said. "None of them could compare to you. I never wanted any woman as much as you."

"Loki?"

"Mmm?" He asked.

"We can't. I--I mean...You're a St--" Before she could finish her sentence Loki cut her off with his lips. Lucy almost fainted. The way Loki moved his lips was amazing with so much tenderness, but the tender kiss held so much passion. All she wanted was for this kiss to last forever. They broke apart as they heaved. "Aaah~"

"Could you feel the touch of my lips, and the warmth emitting from my body?" He asked softly. "I'm as real as you and everyone else." The Stellar Spirit said.

"Why me though?"

"The moment I first saw you, I felt drawn to you."

"Maybe it was because--"

"No it wasn't because you were a Stellar Spirit Mage." He said. "I-It was just something about you. I couldn't keep my eyes off of you. Do you know how many times I wanted to rip Natsu and Grey apart, because of the jealousy I felt. It was over baring."

"B-But Loki..." Loki's lips were about to re-capture her lips when the door flung off its hinges and right pass Loki and Lucy. The two sweat-dropped with grimaces written all over their faces.

"WE'RE BACK AND WE KICKED SOME SERIOUS ASS!" Natsu wailed as he flexed his left arm muscle.

"Geez. Will you hush up already?" Gray groaned.

"Aye!" Chimed Happy as he agreed with Gray.

"Lucy-San we have brought a offering of our apologizes please accept it." Erza said as she kneeled down and offered Lucy a Ecliptic Key. Natsu, Gray, and Happy saluted Lucy and said, "Your Excellency we have traveled far, and wide and completed a mission in record time. We bring you a present."

Lucy pushed pass Loki and gracefully took the key. "It's Gemini!" She squealed excitedly.

"You might wanna re-wash it." Gray said as he glared at Loki from some reason.

"Happy accidentally swallowed it."

"Huh?"

1...

2...

3...

"EEK!" She screamed as her hair stood on end. Lucy hurried to the washroom, and re-washed the key over a dozen times, and washed her hands continually. "Gross!~" She wailed from the washroom. "Gah I need to take a shower now!"

"Here I shall come and help wash your back." Erza said like it was the natural thing to do.

"Heheh!" Natsu grinned. "I shall help her out by continuously flushing the toilet!"

"Aye!" Agreed Happy.

Gray halted Erza. "No. No." He said with a grin. "I shall help our young Princess out." He side ways glanced over at Loki. "She needs a man to help her. So I--"

"I'll go then." Loki interrupted.

"You're not even human!" Natsu and Gray yelled in unison.

"I'm more man that you'll ever be." Loki said as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Why you littl--" Loki closed his gate and went back to the Spirit Plane just as Natsu and Gray tried to punch him. The two mages ended up punching each other in the face. They could hear Loki's laughter slowly fading away.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Natsu and Gray looked at each other, and noticed Erza wasn't in the room anymore. They sweat-dropped as they heard Lucy yelling at a chuckling Erza. Gray attention then floated over to the Stellar Spirit keys. For a moment he thought about flushing those keys down the toilet, and getting rid of that jerk Loki for good. Gray always felt that he had a chance with Lucy since the beginning. Of course Lucy caught Loki and his eyes, but Loki was afraid of Stellar Spirit Mages an always ran for the hills when Lucy was around. Although now since Lucy helped him. He gets to be right by Lucy at all times, and his damn phobia was gone.

Even though flushing those keys down the toilet seemed like a great idea. He knew Lucy would kill him, and when she found those keys Aquarius would most likely torture Lucy until she was black and blue. He sighed. The only good thing about Loki being a Stellar Spirit was that he couldn't stay all that long in the human world, but then again he did make it for three years straight. Gray simply sighed in frustration.

"H-HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING GREY! PUT YOUR FREAKIN' CLOTHES BACK ON!" Natsu yelled at the top of his lungs as he pointed a finger at the Ice Mage.

_Damn you Ur for teaching me this bad habit!_

-------

Lucy laid on her bed as she stretched. She should of hurried and made a contract between Gemini, but she just wasn't in the mood. She was rather on the depressed side. The young Stellar Mage turned on her side as she pressed her knees to her chest and held them. Her eyes were rimed with tears.

_"Your Excellency we have traveled far, and wide and __**completed a mission in record time.**__ We bring you a present."_

Every time she went with them on some adventure it took days or sometimes even weeks. Lucy felt so inferior to them. If she didn't have her keys she wouldn't be any use, and majoirty of the time even with her keys she's not. Lucy huffed as she untied her ponytail, and ruffled her hair in frustration.

_I shouldn't let trivial things like that bother me. That only means I have to train more with my Stellar Spirits. I'm not gonna sit back, and watch everyone surpass me! I am Lucy Heartphilia!_

With that last bit of praise she gave herself her cheery self came bouncing back into existence. She jolted forward when the music from her living room started blaring. Scrambling off of her bed she rushed to the source of the noise. She groaned when she saw Loki sitting by her radio blasting music as he nodded to the tunes. "What's with you?" A headache was coming and she could feel it. "Turn it down before the landlord comes and kicks me out because of you."

"Fine." He said as he turned the music off.

"You could of still listened to it, but just not that loud."

"It's okay." Loki leaned back in the chair he was on and studied Lucy intensely. He knew the look he was giving her was making her slightly uncomfortable, but at the moment he frankly didn't care. All that was on his mind was something _else_. His hungry eyes were fixated on her curvyness. Her lingerie clung so perfectly to her body, and the little nightie she was wearing was short. Just the way he liked them. Her tanish skin looked so appetizing. That just made him want her all the more.

Lucy fingers were intertwined behind her back as she swayed from side to side. A small shy like smile was present on her face. A light blush laid across her cheeks as her chest heaved up and down in a rhythm that would drive a sane man wild. "What's wrong Lucy?" Loki asked from his chair. The girl in front of him stalked over to him, and sat upon his lap. She was facing him as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Loki's eyes widen slowly. "L-Lucy?" He stammered. His stomach turned and he could feel over a thousand butterflies flutter around in his stomach.

Lucy gave him a ground of her hips which made him try to hold back a groan. Loki's hands shakily rested upon Lucy's hips. He pulled her closer to him and began to attack her lips. He felt like he was in pure heaven. Until...

"Loki are you paying attention to me?" Loki was snapped out of his daydream. He mentally groaned in frustration. "Loki you've been sweating like crazy and you don't look good. Please go back to the Stellar world." Loki rested his head on the back of his hand. "Loki...Please you really don't look well."

"I'm perfectly fine." Has she not been paying attention to what she has been doing to him. Every time she summons him after a long period of time he notices more things about her. He has been pushing his pride aside constantly. It took him so long to finally admit to himself that he loved her. At first he was just flirting with her and they both knew it was just empty flirtation, but little by little it filled up to the top to the point it was over flowing, but hasn't been able to notice it. "I'm staying." He said as he made himself more comfortable.

"Loki don't make me do a Force Close..." A smug played on Loki's lips as he listened to his master.

"There's a small problem with that actually a couple."

"Uh-Huh."

"One, I can open my gate by myself and just keep coming back and Two, you're not powerful enough to Force Close _the_Mighty Lion Leo." After he said that he cursed himself. He knew that she could. For crying out loud she forced his gate open, and stayed alive in the Stellar World and even summoned all of her Stellar Spirits while within the realm of the Stellar Spirits. She even stood up to the Stellar Spirit King which has never been down in a millennia.

**"CLOSE THE GATE OF LEO AND LOCK IT!"**

Within an instance Loki was transported back to his world. His smug expression was still on his face when he was teleported back into the Stellar World. "Jerk!" Lucy yelled.

-------

"Idiot!" **SLAM!** "Idiot!" **SLAM!**"Idiot!" Loki yelled as he slammed his head against his wall. Why did he always have to be such a fuck up. He always seemed to fuck everything up. A laugh roamed throughout his whole palace. That laugh only made him groan in irritation. "What do you want Aquarius?"

"I just came to see how the kitty on the leash was doing." The Water-Barer laughed coldly.

"Aquarius please go be a bitch somewhere else." He told his long lost friend as he faced her.

"I am not a bitch. I just point things out kitty."

"......." Loki looked the woman in front of him over. She looked uncomfortable while she was in her human form. The only thing about that form was that she had human legs. "Why are you really hear Fishy?" The woman in front of him frowned. "So what is it?"

"As a fellow zodiac I feel connected with all of you."

"And?" Loki said as he walked over to his throne and sat down.

"Don't _and_ me." Aquarius said with a cold but hurt expression.

"Listen I h--"

"Leo, I just don't want a repeat of last time!" Aquarius yelled with tears in her eyes. This was the first and only time someone drove the young maiden to tears. "Please...You just got back, and we don't want to lose you again."

Loki sunk into his chair. He knew good and well what she was talking about. At first he was in love with Karen until her true colors showed. After that he began to dislike her until it manifested into hate. "She's different." He defended. "She's nothing like Karen."

"Leo," Aquarius said as she turned into a giant ball of water. "Be careful. For you are a Stellar Spirit, and we are forever. Humans only last for so long." Her final words dealt a heart wrenching blow to his heart. Aquarius then left his palace.

"Lucy..."

-------

**Nimiko: I was gonna make this a smutty one-shot at first, but then I was like. I can make it about a nice love story. It's rated M because of situations and for the fact that I **_**might**_** put in a smutty chapter. I'm not sure yet. So please review it, and tell me what you thought about the story!**

**1. For the people who didn't understand the whole rat and cat reference. I'm guessin' in FT they're using the Western Zodiacs, but the Zodiac I referenced was the Chinese one. Here goes the gist. The story with the cat and the mouse.**

**Chinese Zodiac: Rat, Ox, Tiger, Rabbit, Dragon, Snake, Horse, Ram, Monkey, Rooster, Dog, and Pig.**

**In the Chinese fable about the zodiac animals:**

**The rat was given the task of inviting the animals to report to the Jade Emperor for a banquet to be selected for the zodiac signs. The cat was a good friend of the rat, but the rat tricked him into believing the banquet was the next day. The cat slept through the banquet, thinking that it was the next day. When he found out, the cat vowed to be the rat's natural enemy for ages to come. If you ever watched/read Fruits Basket you just about get the gist of it all.**

**2. I don't know if Pegasus is even a Stellar Spirit in the manga. I just made it up.**

**Natsu: D={ Next time put more us in it! *stands with happy, plue, and erza***

**Happy: Aye!**

**Plue: Puuuuun!~**

**Erza: Yes or taste the steel of my heavenly sword.**

**Nimiko: *gulps* O-Okay. {=D Just put that sword away Erza-Sama.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: You guys already know I don't own Fairy Tail nor it's awesome characters!**

**AN: I am so sorry with the long awaited updates, but gosh with work and school its been hard. So luckily I have some free time over the week so I've been starting on updates for this one and a few others. So please bear with me guys, and I hope you like the update! Oh, please read and review!**

**Chapter Two**

-------

Mirajane bounced around happily serving drinks to the whole guild. Levi was reading Lucy's half finished book for the umpteenth time. In the background you could hear the usual ruckus going on. Gray, Natsu, and Gazille arguing over something insignificant. Lluvia threatening Natsu and Gazille if they did anything to harm Gray. It was just another usual day at the Fairy Tail Guild. Lucy stood in front of the job board with furrowed brows. '_That Loki! I mean what an ass! I'll show him whose weak!_' Her eyes shifted to the second floor balcony.

"What's wrong with you Lucy-San?~" Bixlow asked while his tongue rolled out of his mouth. "Did you and Loki not get it on last night?" He chuckled as his tiki heads giggled along with him.

"Bixlow we're not a couple." Lucy said with a blush.

"I know **we're** not a couple, but I was referring to you, and Loki-San of course." Lucy growled as she stormed off to the second floor. "See you later Lucy!" Bixlow and his tiki heads said.

All Lucy had to do was not look _too_ suspicious. She just had to act normal. At that precise moment a puffy face Natsu with a pack of ice pressed to his cheek walked by. "What are you looking at?" Natsu glared at her. "He-He just got lucky that's all." He huffed as Happy patted his head.

"Aye!" The cat chimed. "Just a lucky shot! Nothing speci--"

"What did you say, cat?" Gazille said in an ominous growl.

"It was Natsu!" Happy said as he ran out the Mess Hall.

"Happy, what the he--" Natsu furrowed his brows at Gazille. "Bring it Metal-Head!"

"What a couple of idiots, ne?" Gray grinned at Lucy.

**"Yes! I totally agree with you Gray-Kun!"** Gray raised a brow at the Stellar Spirit Mage.

"Are you alright?" He asked with concern in his voice and eyes.

**"I am perfectly fine!"** Lucy yelled again. **"I have to go to the bathroom. That is right over there!"** She was sweating bullets as she got up like a mechanical toy.

Natsu and Gazille looked at Lucy with a hint of uneasiness. "Pfft, and they say the guys of Fairy Tail is crazy." Everyone watched as she made her way to the bathroom, and turned around slowly as she smiled at everyone before closing the door. She quickly locked the door as she looked at the mirror. "C'mon Lucy Heartfilia. Think of something. How can I get to the balcony without looking suspicious..." A clap sound was made as she face-palmed. "After that spectacle I made of myself everyone is going to be watching me...Who..." A grin spread across her pinkish lips. "Or what..." Lucy eyes fell to her keys. Without a second thought Lucy thrust one of her keys in front of her, and turned it.

"Open a door to Canis the dog!" Lucy said. Within a poof of smoke Plue was gazing up at her with his cheerful smile upon his face.

"Puuun!~" Plue said as he greeted hello.

"Hi Plue." She said with a smile. "Plue, I need you to go to the second floor, and swipe a mission off of the S-Rank board..." Plue turned pale if possible. The dog like thing ran around in a circle squealing _pun_ over and over. Lucy figured that he was trying to talk her out of it. "C'mon Plue I _really_ need this." She said with a puppy like expression.

"Puuun!~" Plue said defeated.

"Thank you so much!" Lucy smiled as she hugged her Stellar Spirit. "Oh make sure it's a good one!"

"Puuuuun!~"

-------

Lucy trotted out the bathroom with an extra bounce to her step. With the most breath-taking bear hug she could muster she hugged Erza and Lluvia. The Blue-Haired girl burst into little water-droplets. The water-droplets then reformed together with a very not so happy Lluvia. Erza was still being hugged by Lucy. '_Is this some kind of challenge?...I'll be rude if I don't accept!_' Erza wrapped her arms around Lucy and hugged her with all her might. "I accept your challenge!"

"Erza-Sempai, even though I'll like to slightly crush my rival. It would sadden Gray-Sama. So please let her go. She's turning blue." Erza let go of Lucy and watched as the Stellar Mage gasped for air.

"I--A-All I wanted was to ask you to-to sing with me!~" She wheezed out.

"I shall do my best!" Lluvia said with determination. "Gray-Sama will notice Lluvia!"

"Hmm...Sure I'm up for something interesting."

"Good now c'mon!" Lucy said as she dragged the two girls away,

-------

"Yo, Fairy Tail! Look at the stage or I'll make you pay!" Erza said calmly into the microphone. Everyone gulped as they turned their heads towards the stage. Their eyes met the sight of Erza, Lucy, and Lluvia wearing Gothic Lolita styled jumper-dresses. Cheers erupted from every direction. "We're going to sing. So no noise!"

Erza set up two Then Lucy and herself strapped their electric guitars on, as Lluvia sat behind a drum set, and put on her mic-head set. Lluvia clicked her sticks together as she shouted, "1 2 3! Lets rock!"

Erza: (1)Bring it, bring it, baby!

Lluvia: Oh my God! Oh my God!

Lucy: Yesterday's failures left you crushed?

Much apreesh! Much apreesh!

You got sauce all over your new clothes! Wow!

Erza: Don't mind, don't mind, the tears in my eyes

No matter how hungry and angry I get

I'm dashin' for some some donburi like a jet!

Lluvia: We're always gonna be brother, yo!

Headwinds, gales, or hurricanes, we got this! C'mon!

Even if we're apart, we're all under the same sky

So smile, stand firm

Erza, Lucy, and Lluvia: Let's do it! Do it, do it, do it!

Erza: Let's bring it, bring it, baby!

Lucy: Even if the sun doesn't say, "yeah yeah!"

Lluvia: Let's bring it, bring it, baby!

Erza: We'll dream a dream together, yeah yeah!

Lucy: Let's bring it, bring it, baby!

Lluvia: No matter what happens, stay in the fight, yeah yeah!

Erza: Let's bring it, bring it, baby!

Lucy: No matter how dark the night, morning will bring the light, yeah yeah!

Lluvia: Na-nana-nana-na-nana! Hey!

Erza: Nanana-na-nana-nana-na-nana! Hey!

Lucy: Na-nana-nana-na-nana! Hey!

Lluvia: Nanana-na-nana-nana-na-nana!

Erza, Lucy, and Lluvia: Bring it!

Everyone stood up and applaud as some blew whistles. The two idiots of the guild Natsu and Gazille stood on the table, and yelled, "Booo!~ You guys stink!~ Whatcha gonna do about tha--" In a blink of an eye Erza was in her Black Wing Armor. "Ruuuuuuuuuuuun!~" The two Dragon Slayers yelled as they ran out of the Mess Hall while a pissed off Erza was hot on their trail.

"Wow. You guys were just awesome." Gray said as he gave the two girls his charming smile. "I didn't know you could sing Lluvia."

"O-Oh yes. Lluvia has been singing since Lluvia was a baby!" Her eyes were glistening as she continued. "Yes. Yes. They said Lluvia came out of her mother's womb singing the joys of life!"

"Right..." Gray said as he turned his attention to Lucy. His smile then faded when he notice that Lucy had disappeared.

-------

"Oh, Plue thank you so much!" Lucy chimed as she hugged her Stellar Spirit. She was walking down the dirt covered road as she read over the job flyer again. "It looks like we're heading off to the Land of the Wild..." Lucy furrowed her brows together. "I never heard of that place before." Plue looked up at her as he made his usual sound. "Don't worry Plue. This just mean we'll get to venture off somewhere new!" Her nose crinkled in disgust. "Plus I couldn't stand Natsu's stench anymore." She sweat-dropped. "What normal person doesn't take showers on a daily basis?"

-------

"What are you doing you fuckin' idiot?!" Loki yelled as he pounded on the huge crystal ball that was in the center of the Stellar Spirit Grand Hall.

"Umu...Loki-Sama," Aries whimpered as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "You might break it..."

"**Leave me alone Aries.**" Loki growled as his nails seemed to grow longer.

"L-Loki-Sama please," She stammered. "Please we're worried about you!" Loki turned his head slightly to catch a glimpse of the other zodiac members. "Please d-don't turn your back on us..."

"Turn my back on?..." Loki's eye twitched. "Oh that's just so fuckin' hilarious!" He roared with laughter. "Who here stood up for me when I was casted out?" No one spoke. "Who here asked for the Great Spirit King to have mercy on me, that I was only trying to protect all the other Stellar Spirits she had?!" Again no one spoke. Loki's eyes shifted towards Aries. "I gave up everything to save you, you were knocking on deaths door, and I fuckin' saved you, and you did nothing to try and save me!"

"L-Loki-Sama please don't," Aries' tears were sliding down her face. "Please don't," She covered her ears with her hands. "Please..."

"Please don't what?" Loki hissed.

"Don't push me away." She began to sniffle. "Loki-Sama I love you! I always have!" Loki's felt his heart skip a beat as he saw Aries trembling body. "I-I know I-I should of done something, but I didn't know what to do--I'm sorry Loki-Sama. Please don't hate me!" The Stellar Spirit Ram walked slowly towards Loki, and wrapped her arms around him.

Loki tensed as he felt her body against his back. The words Aquarius spoke in his palace played over and over in his head. _'Leo be careful, for you are a Stellar Spirit, and we are forever. Humans only last for so long.'_ His head was beginning to throb as his mind battle with the fact that no matter what, that he could live on for eons, and Lucy would grow old and die, while he live on with nothing, but a far off memory. "Thank you..." Loki said in a defeated tone.

"Moooooo-ell! Looks like Lucy-Sama is back on the market, and it's time for me to make a moooooooove!" Taurus said with pink hearts in his eyes.

"**You idiot!**" Aquarius yelled as she smashed her vase of water.

"Mooooouch!~" The Golden Bull said dizzily.

-------

"Master, Master!" A short stubby man hobbled his way to the thrown of his master. "I have great news!"

"What is it Horus?"

"My spell on the request has been activated!" The man cackled. "Someone is on his or her way!" Horus let out a lecherous chuckle. "Hopefully it'd be a girl."

"My plan is now being set into motion, Horus you will be treated nicely...Now off with you..."

"Yes of course Master Souichiro!" Horus said quickly as he did a fast paced hobble.

"Mmm," said Souichiro. "this could get interesting."

-------

AN:Thank you for reading and I hope you review as well. Sorry it wasn't that long, but I'll try and make the next chapter longer. I hope everyone have a wonderful Thanksgiving! For those of you who live in Canada I hope your Thanksgiving was great. For people that doesn't know Canada's Thanksgiving is like at the end of October. So yup! Bye-Bye everyone!


End file.
